Married At First Sight
by Kilea08
Summary: Olivia is finally getting married, the only problem is, she doesn't know who the guy is until she sees him at the altar. Will she agree to marry him or will she break his heart leaving him at the altar? EO
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I got this idea from a TV show called married at first sight. I hope you all love it. It will be a two-shot story but depending on the response there could be a sequel. **_**REVIEWS**_** would be **_**AWESOME**_**. **

**Chapter 1**

**Mystery Guy Residence**

As he sipped his coffee he watched the sun rise slowly over the horizon turning the sky into an orange reddish color. A smile graced his lips as he thought about today. Today he was going to get married to the woman he love more than anything. He hoped and prayed that everything went according to plan. He has been planning this wedding for months, making sure everything was ready and perfect for her.

He sighed as he took another sip of his coffee. This wedding wasn't an ordinary wedding. He knew it was risky planning a wedding without the other person knowledge. The possibility of getting his heart broken into a million pieces was very likely. Yet he had confidence that by sunset he would be a married man.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box that held the beautiful diamond ring. One thing he knew about his future wife was that she wasn't complicated, she like things simple. The ring was just that, simple yet elegant and beautiful. It was a simple silver band with a two carat sapphire diamond ring in the center and two one carat diamonds on both sides, it was perfect.

His mind drifted off to when had to convince her friends to come to the wedding. Convince them that this would work when he wasn't one hundred percent sure himself. He also had to make sure they could get her to the altar. Then there was her father, well he wasn't necessary her biological father but she looked up to him as a father figure in her life. At first he wasn't happy about the idea but when he gave it some thought he finally gave him his blessing to marry his daughter.

His mind came back to reality when his daughter tapped him on the shoulder. "Morning," He gave his daughter a smile as he finished his coffee that was now cold.

"Morning, how long have you been up?" She asked looking at her watch.

"A while, I was just thinking about the wedding." He sighed for the hundredth time this morning. "I just hope she will marry me today."

"Dad I'm sure she will everyone knows how much she loves you. Even her friends know that she'll say yes. Now you need to get dress for today. You're supposed to be excited you're getting married today."

He laughed at his daughter's excitement. "Yeah, let's go get ready I got a long day ahead of me." They made their way back into the house to start getting ready for today's activities.

**Benson Residence**

Olivia was woken up from her slumber by a loud cry. She quickly got out of bed and made her way over to Noah picking him up. "It's ok sweetie, mommy's here." Olivia grabbed a diaper and wipes before setting Noah on the diaper changer to change him. After changing him, Olivia checked her watch and saw it was already eight o'clock. "What do you say we make some breakfast." Olivia laughed when Noah clapped his hands in excitement.

Olivia made her way out to the kitchen and sat Noah in his highchair. She poured some cheerios on his tray and smiled as she watched him grabbed a hand full, she laughed when majority of the cheerios fell out of his hand as he tried to put them in his mouth.

Once Olivia got Noah situated she poured herself a bowl of Golden Grahams. When Noah was done with his cereal she handed him a bottle of milk.

As she was cleaning out her bowl there was a knock at the door. She smiled when she saw her three best friends, two of which she hasn't seen in months. "Hey guys." Olivia gave Alex, Casey, and Melinda a quick hug as they entered her apartment carrying bags and garment bags. "What's up with all the bags?"

"That will be revealed in time." Alex stopped in her tracks when she noticed all the baby furniture and toys in her apartment. Then she notices the baby boy in the high chair. "Umm…Liv do you need to tell us something." Alex looked over at her friend needing an explanation from her.

Olivia laughed as she walked over to Noah picking him up. "Alex, Casey, and Melinda I would like for you to meet Noah my son."

Casey put the bags she was holding down and took Noah from Olivia. "He is so cute." Casey gushed making Noah laugh.

Melinda looked over at Olivia. "Oh this is the baby Fin was talking about." Fin had told her that Olivia had been given guardianship of a baby boy.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, a week ago the judge awarded me guardianship of him for a year. Then at the end of the year I'll be able to adopt him which I'm going to do. In fact the judge has already started the paper work so that by the end of the year the only thing I would have to do is sign on the dotted line." Olivia was shocked at first when the judge offered her the opportunity, she couldn't refuse it though. She had bonded with Noah and wanted to be his mother.

Alex gave Olivia another hug. "Liv I'm so happy for you. You'll make a wonderful mother." Alex knew how much her friend wanted to be mother and she was so happy that she was being given the opportunity to be one.

Casey handed Noah to Olivia when he started to whimper and reach out for her. "Ok we need to get down to business." Casey grabbed one of the garment bags and proceeded to unzip it and pulled out a dress.

Olivia gasped when she saw the most beautiful wedding dress. It was a strapless metallic lace and satin slim A-line wedding dress. It had a sweetheart neckline adorned with hand-beaded jeweled trim, beaded metallic lace bodice with inverted Basque waistline. On the back had a soft curved bodice with buttons that cascade down to a matching lace appliqués at the hemline and a chapel length train. "Casey you're getting married." Olivia couldn't believe Casey didn't tell her that she was seeing someone.

Casey chuckled as she shook her head. "Nope, but you are." Casey saw Olivia's face turn from amusement to flat out disbelief.

Olivia laughed a little. "Very funny guy's but the last time I check I was single." Olivia went to put Noah in his play pen.

"I'm serious Liv you're going to get married in exactly four hours from now." Casey knew they had to convince Olivia to go through with this soon so that they would have enough time to get dress and down to the wedding site in time.

"Casey first I'm not going to marry some complete stranger, especially with someone you picked. All the blind dates you set me up with, they were jerks who only wanted to get into my pants." Olivia wasn't sure what her friends were pulling but she wasn't going along with it. "Plus I have Noah now, so I'm not going to have some stranger who might not even want kids around him." Olivia looked over at Noah who was oblivious to the conversation as he played with his toys.

Casey crossed her arms as she sighed in frustration. "Liv he's not a stranger and he loves kids. In fact he has some of his own."

Alex could see this getting nowhere so she stepped in. Alex guided Olivia to the couch and sat down. "Liv you know I love you like you were my sister. I wouldn't agree to this if I knew that this was a bad idea." Alex could still see in Olivia's face that she wasn't one hundred percent on board with this. "Liv, Fin and Munch are going along with this and you know how protective they are of you. They agreed with this because we all know that this guy is perfect for you. If that doesn't convince you this should, Don and Liz are on board with this. Don has even given this guy his blessing to marry his daughter. He's even going to give you away. To top it all off his kids are also on board with this." Alex could see what she was saying was working.

Melinda sat on the other side of Olivia she gave Olivia a warm smile. "Liv we all want you to be happy, you deserve it, especially after this past year. All of us know that this great and handsome guy will make you _and _Noah happy." Melinda smile grew when she saw Olivia smiling. "So what do you say we get you all dolled up and ready to get married." Melinda said getting excited.

Olivia sat there silent for a minute thinking about what her friends said. What really stuck in her mind was the fact that Cragen, the one she loved as a father gave this guy his blessing. She knew if Cragen had given his blessing and Fin, Munch and her friends were all on board then maybe she should too. Olivia turned to Noah, the most important person in her life right now. She smiled as she watched him hold himself up by holding onto the edges of the play pen. She turned her attention back to her friends. "What if I decide after seeing this guy that I don't want to marry him?"

"Then you say something when the priest ask if there is anyone who believe these two should not get married speak now or forever hold your peace." Casey said trying to act like the priest making everyone laugh. "But trust me you won't have any objections when you see him." Casey added.

Olivia nodded, "What will Noah wear down the aisle?"

"We'll call Cragen and Liz to stop by a store and pick a little Tux for Noah. Now we need to get your hair and make-up done and get you in this dress and down to the beach." Alex stood up grabbing a bag with all the make-up and hair stuff in it taking it out.

"Exactly how long have you guy's known about this wedding?" Olivia asked curious to just how long her friends kept this a secret.

Melinda shrugged, "Oh about five to six months now." Melinda said nonchalantly not seeing Olivia's eyes double in size as she called Cragen letting him know if he could get a tux for little Noah.

Alex and Casey set Olivia down in a chair as they got to work on her hair and make-up. Noah who wanted some attention too started to cry. "I got him Liv." Melinda walked over to Noah picking him up starting to play with him, so that Casey and Alex could finish helping Olivia get ready.

**Precinct**

Fin walked into the squad room to find Amanda, Nick, and Barba there talking in front of the media screen. "Hey guys you want to go to a wedding this afternoon?"

Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Who's getting married?" Amanda asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Olivia." Fin simply said but burst out laughing when Amanda spit out her coffee.

"I'm sorry did you say Olivia as in Olivia Benson?" Amanda grabbed some napkins and cleaned up the coffee off the table.

Fin nodded, "Yup."

"To who, I thought her and Brian broke-up months ago?" Nick asked after he came over his shock.

After giving it some thought Fin decided not to tell them. "Sorry guys I can't tell you. To be honest Liv doesn't even know who this guy is."

"Wait, what you mean she doesn't know who she's marrying." Barba asked.

"It's complicated to be honest, this guy loves Liv and she loves him too. He decided he wanted to marry her now not in a couple of months. I wasn't on board at first but after I gave it some thought I agreed to help out." Fin tried to explain.

"What happens if she doesn't want to marry the guy?" Nick asked.

Fin shrugged, "Then when asked if she would take him as her husband then she would say no." Fin had wondered that himself but the guy assured him that if she didn't want to marry him then she could refuse to.

Well I guess we have a wedding to go to." Amanda said trying to sound excited about it.

"I just want to go to see how everything goes." Barba said.

"Good, I'll text you guys the place and time. See you all in a couple of hours." Fin turned and left.

Nick wasn't sure about this whole thing. He really wanted to check this guy out before Olivia decided to marry him. But then he knew how close Olivia and Fin was and if Fin gave the thumps up for this guy then he guess he should too.

**Benson's Residence**

Alex had just finished Olivia's make-up and Casey was almost finished with her hair. Olivia watched Noah having fun with Melinda who was playing with him. "Hey guys let's say I decide to marry whoever this guy is. Who's going to watch Noah while we're on our honeymoon?" Olivia wasn't quite ready to leave Noah when she just got him.

"Don't worry Olivia he'll be in good hands." Melinda assured Olivia.

Olivia nodded she was still nervous to leave Noah. She trusted her friends and know that they would protect Noah but she was his mother now and that was her job.

Melinda could tell on Olivia's face that she was nervous about leaving Noah with just anyone. "Liv if you want we can check with Don and Liz to see if they'll watch him." Melinda suggested seeing Olivia nod.

"Ok I'm done, now let's go put on the dress and then we'll get ready." Casey grabbed a hand mirror and handed it to Olivia. "What do you think?"

Olivia smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Casey did a bun with little crystals throughout it she also had a little hair hanging on the side of her face. Alex did a natural glow with the make-up, she was impressed. "I love it guys."

Alex nodded glad that Olivia loved their work. "Ok, let's get your dress on." Alex said as there was a knock at the door.

Melinda stood up picking up Noah in the process. "I'll get that it's probably Don and Liz." Melinda walked over to the door opening it to reveal Don and Liz. "Hey guys, come in."

Don and Liz walked into the apartment. "We picked up the tux for you guys." Don said holding up a garment bag. "Hope it'll fit him."

Melinda looked at it. "It should."

"Let me see this precious little boy." Liz took Noah from Melinda.

Cragen walked over to Olivia giving her a hug. "How are you doing Liv?"

Olivia pulled back smiling up at her. "I'm doing great Do-dad."

Don heart warmed when Olivia called him dad. "That's good, so when did you get this little guy." Don looked over at Noah who was smiling at Liz.

"About a week ago, you remember baby boy doe?" Olivia received a nod from Don. "That's him, we found his mother during a case but she was murdered. The judge gave me guardianship of him for a year then at the end of the year I'll be able to adopt him." Olivia explained.

Cragen could see in her eyes how happy she was. "I'm happy for you Liv."

"Ok as much as I love this moment, we need to get her and Noah dress so that we can get to the beach on time." Casey said wanting to get thing going.

Don nodded, "I'll get Noah ready while you guys get ready." Don took Noah from Liz as the ladies headed towards Olivia's bedroom to get ready. Don looked down at Noah who was looking at him as he sucked on his pacifier. "Let's get you dress for mommy's wedding." Don grabbed the little tux he bought and started to dress Noah hoping it would remain clean at least through the wedding and pictures.

Don was sitting on the couch with Noah bouncing him up and down making him laugh when Olivia's bedroom door opened up. Don stood up as the ladies walked out of the room. Casey, Alex, and Melinda wore an elegant chiffon turquoise sweetheart strapless knee-length A-line cross over gathered draped flowers dress. "You guys looked great." Don eyes filled with tears when he saw Olivia. "Liv…you look stunning."

Olivia smiled at Don, "Thanks dad." Olivia looked at Noah and smiled at how handsome he looked. She walked over to Don and took Noah from him. "You look so handsome Noah." Olivia kissed his chubby cheeks causing Noah to laugh.

Casey grabbed her ringing phone and answered it. After hanging up she looked at the group. "The limo is down stairs we need to go." Casey picked up some bags as everyone started to head out of the door.

Alex and Liz helped Olivia with her dress as Don carried Noah and Melinda carried his car seat down to the car. Once everyone was in the limo they head off.

Olivia looked out the window when they pulled up at the beach where the wedding was being held. She took a deep breath as the driver opened the door for them. With some help from Alex and Casey Olivia stepped out of the limo and looked around. From what she could see, the wedding area was filled with flowers that she couldn't really tell what type from where she was, the altar was the shape of a heart that was made up of white and blue flowers. Olivia heard music start to play, this was it; in less than an hour she could be a married woman. She watched as her friends and Noah made their way down the aisle. Soon it was their turn.

Don set a comforting hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Are you ready Liv?"

Olivia closed her eyes and took a slow relaxing breath, letting it out slowly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Cragen gave her an encouraging smile. "Ok, let's get married." Cragen handed Olivia her bouquet of white and turquoise lilies and roses. Cragen then took Olivia's arm into his as they started to make their way towards the aisle.

When they made it to the aisle Olivia took in her surrounding, the aisle was lined with flowered all the way down to the altar. The aisle itself was covered with white and turquoise rose petals. The altar was made with the same flowers, it was beautiful. Her eyes then fell to the groom and her heart stopped as they locked eyes. "Oh my God…."

**So what do you guys think should do a second chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome, the reviews were so encouraging. Please keep the reviews coming, I enjoy reading them. Sadly this will be the last chapter for this story, I have another story to finish and one that I really want to write, a sequel to my story At Last.**

**I would also like to thank ****Sam 'Dimples' Swarek**** for an idea for this chapter. **

**Well on with the story, Enjoy and REVIEW.**

**Chapter 2**

When they made it to the aisle Olivia took in her surrounding, the aisle was lined with flowers all the way down to the altar. The aisle itself was covered with white and turquoise rose petals. The altar was made with the same flowers, it was beautiful. Her eyes then fell to the groom and her heart stopped as they locked eyes. "Oh my God… Elliot." Olivia's mind was racing as her breathing picked up. She shook her head, "I can't do this." Olivia whispered as she dropped her bouquet and turned and walked away as she kicked herself for agreeing to this in the first place.

Down at the altar Elliot's heart sank, he took a shaky breath as he started to walk towards Olivia but felt someone grab him. He turned to see Fin shaking his head. Elliot looked back down the aisle at Cragen begging him to talk to her. Even though he gave her the option to reject his marriage proposal he hoped that she wouldn't.

"This can't be good." Nick whispered as he saw Cragen walk after Olivia.

Olivia had made her way to a bench nearby and sat down. Seeing Elliot for the first time in over three years brought a mix of emotions. She wanted to run down the aisle and leap into his arm as she gave him a hug, but then she wanted to walk straight up to him and slap him for leaving her the way he did. Why did he have to do this, she was just getting use to the idea of him not being in her life, that he wasn't coming back now he just pops back into her life wanting to marry her. She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw Cragen.

Cragen move to sit next to her. "Liv, what happen back there?"

Olivia blinked away the tears in her eyes as she watched the waves crashing against the beach. "I changed my mind after I saw him. I saw him and I don't want to marry him."

Cragen let out a long sigh, why did she have to be so stubborn. "Liv, I know Elliot hurt you, and you have every right to be mad at him. But he's truly sorry for how he handled the whole situation, if he could change it he would in a split second. I'm not going to lie and say everything will be honky dory, you two will have to learn how to trust each other again, especially you." Cragen paused. "Liv I know deep down, despite your denial you still love Elliot, I can see it in your eyes."

Olivia tried to hold back the tears but failed as some slipped down her cheek. "I'm scared dad, how can I trust him not to leave me again, I can't go through that again and I won't subject Noah to that."

Cragen reached out and wiped away the tears that had fallen. He hated to see his daughter hurting. "Liv I know you're scared, you have every right to be scare. I believe that Elliot is back for good, he knows what it feels like to live without you in his life and he doesn't want that." Cragen paused as he sat back on the bench looking out at the ocean in front of them. "Liv this is Elliot's way to show you that he loves you and that he's here to stay. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I wasn't one hundred percent sure he won't leave."

Olivia didn't know what to do, there was so much going through her mind at the moment. "Dad I do love him, I do but…"

Cragen shook his head. "No buts' Liv, you have to forgive him and move forward which is marring the man you love deeply." Cragen stood up and held out his hand.

Olivia looked at his hand still in doubt if she really wanted to go through with this. She always dreamed of marrying Elliot but it disappeared when he left without a word. God why did everything have to be so complicated with them. Olivia closed her eyes hoping she wouldn't regret her decision as she took Cragen's hand and stood. She accepted her bouquet from Cragen and they made their way back to the wedding area.

Elliot was a nervous wreck, he felt helpless as he waited, hoping Cragen could convince Olivia to come back and marry him. He would always regret leaving her. He looked up to see Olivia walking towards the aisle and a smiled graced his lips as he watched her. She looked absolutely stunning he didn't know if she could look even more beautiful.

Olivia heard the music start back up as they started to make their way down the aisle. Olivia kept her eyes on Elliot as they made their way towards him. When they made it to the end Olivia gave Elliot a small smile as he walked up to them taking her hands into his, Olivia shivered at the touch.

'I'm sorry,' Elliot lipped to Olivia. He turned towards Cragen dropping one of Olivia's hands to shake his hand. "Thanks."

Cragen nodded as he leaned forward. "Don't mess this up Elliot, if you hurt her I'll kill you." Cragen said sternly but low enough so that Elliot was the only person who heard him.

Elliot nodded knowing that it wasn't an empty threat. "I won't, promise." Elliot whispered back before turning back to Olivia taking her hand again as they made their way to the priest.

Neither Elliot nor Olivia really heard the priest as they just stood there gazing into each other's eyes. One thing they knew for sure was that trust was going to be a big issue in their relationship especially for Olivia, but they were both confident that if they work hard on it they could resolve it. They were brought out of their thoughts when the Priest started to ask them a question. "Do we have rings to exchange?" Elliot gave him a nod before turning towards Dickie who gave him a small red box.

Olivia felt someone tape her on the shoulder she turned around and was greeted with Kathleen who handed her a small red box also. Olivia gave the young woman a small smile before turning her attention back to Elliot and the priest.

The priest turned to Elliot, "Elliot do you take Olivia to be your wife, to hold and cherish, to love her for as long as you both shall live?"

Elliot leaned over and whispered something to the priest. The priest nodded before Elliot turned back to Olivia taking her left hand into his. "With this ring, I give you my heart, I promise from this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home." Elliot opened the box to take out the ring set and took Olivia's left hand and slid them on, they were a perfect fit.

The priest turned to Olivia, "Olivia do you take Elliot to be your husband, to hold and cherish, to love him for as long as you both shall live?"

Olivia looked down at the rings on her finger, they were perfect. The urge to run again was strong, did she want to make such a big commitment to someone who she didn't trust anymore. Was love really enough to hold a marriage together, at that make a happy marriage. Then there was Noah, would Elliot treat him like he was his own son, would Noah accept him into his life at that. She felt Elliot take one of her hands squeezing it, she looked up to find his blue eyes staring back at her. She could see he was worried that she had changed her mind again and he had every right to feel that way because part of her wanted to. Olivia closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening them again. "I…I do," Olivia could see the worry wash away from Elliot's face. Olivia opened the red box taking out his wedding band before sliding it onto his finger

The priest who was also on edge when Olivia didn't respond immediately relaxed and turned to Elliot. "Elliot you have prepared your own vow."

Elliot nodded as he took both Olivia's hands into his. "Liv I love you more than anything, I can't live my life without you in it, I've tried and I hate it. You complete me, you keep me sane. I know that I hurt you and words can't express how sorry I am. I would always be forever grateful towards you for giving me another chance to make things right. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known. With unselfish love I promise to work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I love you now and forever."

The priest turned towards Olivia. "I know you probably didn't have time to write your vows but would you like to say something?" The priest asked knowing she was being put on the spot.

Olivia thought for a minute before nodding. "Marriage is about being a team… We're going to spend the rest of our life learning about each other, and every now and then, things blow up. But the beauty of marriage is that if we pick the right person and we both love each other, we'll always figure out a way to get through it. I love you with every breath in me and I wouldn't want to marry anyone else but you." Olivia truly did believe what she said. Elliot was the only person that she would ever marry because he had her heart from the beginning. She knew they had a long road ahead of them but one thing she knew about her and Elliot is that they always figured out a way to get through it and come out stronger than before.

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife, Elliot you may kiss you bride."

Elliot wouldn't admit it but he was nervous, this would be their first kiss they would share. Elliot pulled Olivia close to him before leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

Olivia melted into the kiss that was filled with so much love. She felt Elliot's tongue gliding over her lips, she parted her lips as their tongues started to dance with each other.

"Save it for the honeymoon," Dickie yelled causing his father and step-mother to jump apart and making everyone else laugh.

"I am honored to present the new Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler." The priest said when he sobered up from his laughter. Everyone cheered and clapped as the newlyweds smiled at each other caught up in their own world.

Elliot pulled Olivia towards him wrapping his arms around her waist still in disbelief that she was his wife. "Liv I'm…"

Olivia put a finger to his lips stopping him from going any further. "I know Elliot, let's just have fun tonight then we can talk." Olivia leaned up kissing Elliot again she could diffidently get use to this.

An usher came and escorted the guest to another part of the beach where they were going to have the reception at. It was on a cliff that over looked the ocean. It was lit up with various sizes of candles. There were round tables covered in turquoise table cloths with turquoise and white lilies and roses with added greenery. They used the seats from the wedding that were white. The bride and groom table had a turquoise table cloth but with a white shorter cloth on top also. On each side of the table was two large crystal vase that held turquoise and white hydrangeas with added greenery. In the middle of the table were three different size candles lit up, with seashells surrounding the candles.

While they waited for the photographer get set up Olivia hugged all the Stabler kids, she was happy to see them all. When she heard Noah crying she turned and saw Liz carrying him towards her. Noah reached out for her and she gladly took him holding him close to her as she bounced him gently to calm him down.

Elliot watched Olivia interact with the baby boy he always knew she would make a great mother. He walked up to them setting a hand on the small of her back. "Hey who's this little guy?" Elliot asked setting a hand on Noah's back.

Olivia smiled at him, "This is Noah my son," Olivia looked down at Noah who had fallen asleep.

"He's beautiful Liv." Elliot leaned down kissing the top of her head. "Come let's take some pictures." Elliot guided Olivia over to the photographer.

After they took pictures even some with Noah who woke up a couple minutes after they started they made their way towards the reception. Liz offered to take Noah from Olivia and watch him but Noah held on tight to Olivia, so Olivia decided to just keep Noah with her.

For dinner they had a choice either chicken parmesan with pasta or lasagna, both came with garlic bread and side salad.

Elliot watched Olivia as she fed Noah who was getting marinara sauce all over himself. "I hope that tux isn't a rental." Elliot said with a laugh.

Olivia had to laugh also when she looked at Noah. "No Don and Liz bought one they knew the tux would be a mess by the end of the night." Olivia smiled at Noah as he tried to pull the spoon towards him. "You're a messy eater aren't you?" Olivia cooed as Noah giggled.

"Is Cassidy the father?" Fin had told him that Olivia was seeing Cassidy when he first talked to them.

Olivia felt it wasn't any of his business but when she saw the glistening light from her ring and remembered that Elliot was her husband now and she was determined to keep nothing from him if she wanted this marriage to work. "Uh, no Brian isn't the father I'm not Noah's biological mother." Olivia tried not to laugh at the confusion on his face. "Noah was from a case, he was put in a foster home when we couldn't find his mother. He went through four homes in four months before we found the mother during another case. In the end she was murdered and didn't know who Noah's father was. Anyways the judge offered me to take Noah in, to be his foster mother for a year and at the end of the year adopt him, which I'm going to, the paper work has already been started." Olivia turned back towards Noah who was getting crabby when she didn't give him more food.

"You're a great mother to him Liv, I can see how much you already love him and vise versa." Elliot said.

"Thanks, so where are we going on our honeymoon?" Olivia was a little nervous about their honeymoon.

Elliot debated rather he should tell her or not, but decided to go ahead. "We're going to Koh Tao, Thailand where we'll be staying in a beach house with our own little private beach." Elliot couldn't wait to spend some alone time with Olivia. Elliot could see that Olivia was nervous about their honeymoon. "Liv…" Elliot grabbed one of her hands. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I didn't marry you just to get in your pants. I married you because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Olivia willed the tears away. "I know El, but it's our honeymoon and I don't want to go all the way to Thailand just to talk we can do that here." Olivia had so many emotions going through her at the moment she didn't know how she really felt. One thing for sure was that she wanted their honeymoon and their first time to be romantic. "How about we just take it slow but before we leave Thailand we take that step." Olivia suggested.

Elliot nodded in agreement, "Sounds good to me." Elliot didn't want to pressure Olivia into anything she didn't want to do or wasn't ready for, so he was going to follow her lead in this area. Elliot glanced over at Noah who was smiling at him with sauce all over his mouth. "Do you mind if I hold him?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia who gave him a nod. Elliot held his arms out and to his surprise Noah reached up to him allowing him to pick him up. "Hey Noah," Elliot cooed as he took a napkin and cleaned Noah's face who grunted as he tried to move his face away from the napkin.

Olivia laughed at the exchange. "He hates it when someone tries to clean his face." Olivia explained as she saw Noah make a face before he started to cry.

"Hey what's this all about Noah?" Elliot asked as he finished wiping Noah's face. He stood Noah up as he started to bounce him up and down causing his little whimpers to turn into giggles.

Olivia smiled at the scene in front of her. Noah smiling and laughing as Elliot brought him close to blow on his cheeks. This was the life that she wanted for Noah, a family that love him so much and it seems as though it kept growing because now he had three sisters and two brothers and Elliot who would love him like a father, like he was his own son. Olivia turned her attention away from Elliot and Noah when she saw Nick, Amanda and Barba approaching their table. Olivia gave them a smile as she stood up. "Hey guys."

Nick walked around the table to give Olivia a hug. "Congratulations Liv, I'm happy for you." Olivia pulled back a little shocked she thought for sure that Nick would be skeptical about this whole thing. Nick could tell what she was thinking. "Fin explained you guys relationship to us after the wedding and I know you wouldn't just marry anybody." Nick explained.

Olivia chuckled as she nodded. "Yeah I wouldn't, but thanks." Olivia turned her attention to Barba who gave her a hug also. "Um, Elliot this is Nick, Rafael Barba our ADA and Amanda Rollins, guys this is my husband Elliot Stabler." Olivia said introducing everyone. Olivia couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she said her husband. She was finally married, at that to Elliot Stabler, the one person who had her heart since day one.

Nick held out his hand to shake Elliot's hand. "Nice to meet Elliot I heard a lot about you."

Elliot chuckled, "I hope all good things of course." Elliot said adjusting Noah on his hip who snuggled into him as he laid his head on his shoulder.

Olivia ran a hand through Noah's hair, "He's getting tired, he only had a short nap earlier." Olivia said before taking Noah who reached out for her. She settled Noah on her hip as she gently started to sway.

Elliot couldn't help but be amazed at how natural she was in being a mother. "So how is it being bossed around by Olivia?" Elliot said turning towards Nick, Rafael, and Amanda. Elliot laughed when he saw Olivia glaring at him. "What, I used to be your partner?" Elliot joked.

Olivia continued to glare at him. "Keep it up Stabler, or you'll find yourself divorce again." Olivia said making them laugh.

"Mama," Noah whimpered tapping her on the cheek.

"What wrong sweetie?" Olivia asked going back to mother mode.

"Bink," Noah whimpered out.

Olivia walked around the table to grab his pacifier for him and giving it to him as he started to suck on it.

"Hey guys, it's time for your first dance, I'll take Noah for you Olivia." Liz said walking over to Olivia taking Noah from her who started to whine but soon calm when Liz started to bounce up and down and rub his back.

When Olivia saw that Noah was ok she walked over to Elliot who took her and guided her to the floor as Munch announced to the small crowd that the bride and groom was about have their first dance as a married couple. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist as the music started.

Olivia could help the huge grin that formed on her lips as she recognized the song, '_Here And Now' by Luther Vandrose_. "El…" Olivia could only say as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

"I think this song expresses perfectly my feeling for you Liv." Elliot said as they started to dance. _"I look in your eyes and there I see, what happiness really means, the love that we share makes life so sweet, together we'll always be, this pledge of love feels so right, and, ooh, I need you_." Elliot started to sing to Olivia.

Olivia could help but join in with him as they song the next few lines. _"Yeah, here and now, I promise to love faithfully, you're all I need, here and now, I vow to be one with thee, your love is all I need…When I look in your eyes, there I'll see, all that a love should really be, and I need you more and more each day, nothin' can take your love away, more than I dare to dream, I need you..._"

Everyone watched on as the couple dance together and sung to each other. They all could see the love that they had for each other as the song drew to a close Elliot spun Olivia around before dipping her and giving her a deep kiss causing everyone to clap and cheer for them.

After the dance Olivia was surprised when Cragen wanted to do the father and daughter dance with her. Even though he wasn't her biological father he loved her like she was his own. So he felt it only proper to do the dance. Olivia couldn't help but smile as they started to dance to Tim McGraw's song '_My Little Girl_'. At the end of the dance Cragen leaned forward giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek as everyone else got onto the dance floor and started to dance as the DJ started to play other songs.

Elliot took Olivia back onto the dance floor to dance. "You know I was so nervous this morning about this whole thing." Elliot admitted.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

Elliot laugh, "Yeah, I was so scared you weren't going to go through with it, I really got scared when you walked away, but when I saw you come back and walk down that aisle and agreed to marry me, I swear my heart literally exploded with joy. I love you so much Liv I really do."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you too El, I was scared to go through with it. Casey, Alex, and Melinda had to do a lot of convincing to get me to the beach, but it really took Cragen to help me walk down that aisle. But I have faith that we can make this work, because we love each more than anything." Olivia leaned up to capture Elliot's lips again but this time giving him a more passionate kiss. Yes many people would have thought she was crazy to agree to marry someone she never met but she was glad she did because that stranger turned out to be the love of her life, she couldn't wait to start their life together as a married couple.

**THE END!**


End file.
